kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Kinnikuman Nisei characters
The following is a list of characters who appear in Kinnikuman Nisei and Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Choujin Dai Shingeki~. For the Legends and other characters from the original Kinnikuman, see List of Kinnikuman Characters. A *Abdul the Catcher *Absorption Snake *Acala Fighter *The Aceman *The Adams *The Alphabet *Anaconda *Anubi Crea *Apollonman *Arahabaki *Arahan *Arenanda *Armaggedon *The Assassin *Aton *Avenir, Chaos *Awesomeman B *Baby Face *Bananaman *Banded Sheik *Bánhxèoman *Baranos *Baron Maximillion *Barbarian *Barrierfreeman *Bath the Shower *Beefman *Bella *The Big Ben *Big Bone *Big Van Voyager *Bingoman *Bogus Lupin *Bombe Jr., Dr. *Bone Cold *Bone Killer *The Bonsaiman *Boo, Shamikeba *Boo, Shishkeba *Bossam *Bo Thunder *Brassie *Buchanan *Bucky *Bullman, John *Butanikuman C *Canadian Boy *Candleman *Cannon Choujin *The Capoeira *Captain Makkou *Captain Star *Chaos Avenir *Chaos' Father *Check Mate *Chihuahuaman *Chijimiman *Chloe *Clay the Figure *Clioneman *Clone Mummy *The Coasterman *Coconutman *Colón *The Commando *The Constellation *Controller *Cookingman *Cooking Master *The Crabman *Craneman *Crescent Hearts *Cube Rickerson *Curry Lou Thesz *The Cutter Maō *The Cyborg D *Darenanda *Dark Angel *Dark Hustler *Dark Knight *Dattsu *Dazzle *Dead Bone Crusher *Dead Signal *Death Emperor *Death Phantom *Death Shadowman *Deiku Toryo *Denimman *Dentaman *Destruction *Devil Artist *The Die-Oxin *Doctor Bombe, Jr. *Doctor Bonita *Doctor Nurse *Don Tequila *The Doomman *Dorothy *Drag Slave *Duke Stamp *Dunk Gangu E *The Eagle *El Kaerun *Enbu *Enmao *Essen, Helga *Essen, Herr *Ezoman *Ezoman’s Father F *The Falcon *The Fax *Fiona *Fisherman *The Flowerdust *Flowerpot *Fond de Veau *Fork the Giant *Freezerman *Fudo Fighter G *Galaxita *Gamer King *Gankyu *Gantetsu *The Gaon *Garaponman *Gazelleman *Gazeman *Gemini *Geminiman *General Terror *Genocide *Gepparland *Ghost Viking *Giant Haba *Giara *Giga Wheel *Gilgein *Gorgeousman *Gorgeousman’s Wife *Gori Max *Gracie, Rackson *Grande, Robin *The Great Dolphin *The Greenhouse *Guillotine King *The Gunkan Maki *The Gun Ma *The Gunman *Gyunikuman H *Hammerman *Hanzou *Hara Itaa *Hardt, Lenne *Harlequin Kanou *Harrison, Stan *The Healthy Angels *Heaterman *Heaven Ghost *The Hectopascal *Henachoko Mask *The Hexagon *High Arms *Hoffman *Holeman *Horusman *Hugo *Hussein, Saddam *Hydeman *Hyper Beigoman I *Ice Creature *Ifritman *Ilioukhine *Ilioukhine's Father *Iron Mask *Itako *Ittou Mask *Ivonne J *Jack *The Jack *Jade *Jade's Parents *Jairo *Jekyll *Jigokukoma *Jigokuman *Jiijoman *The Jinjaman *John Bullman K *Kabuto King *The Kaikaiman *Kaiser Moon *Kamender *Kanou, Harlequin *Kaori *The Karateman *Katorisenko Man *Kawazaki-kun *Keiko *Kensuke *Kevin Mask *Killer Bee *Killer Mark II *Killer Shield *King Castle *King Dam *King the Burger *Kinniku Bibinba *Kinniku Ataru *Kinniku Mantaro *Kinniku Mayumi *Kinniku Suguru *Kinnikuman Great III *Kinnikuman Shadow *Kinnikuman Skull *Kinnikuman Soldier *Kintaman *Kirinman *Knight, Robin *Knitman *Koji *Kokumo *The Komuso *Konkirie *Koreaman *Kuan *The Kuragen *Kurangar *Kuroe *Kyofu no Sho L *Laujiuman *Legox *Lightning *Lion King *Locomoman *The Love Game *Lupin *Lureman M *Ma-kun *Mach *Macintosh, Paul *Macintosh, Vanessa *Macintosh, Alisa *Mad Penguin *Mad Skelton *Maekawa Tamaki *Märchenboss *Maryu *Mars *Masked Aladdin *Master DJ *Master Key *Master Shuffle *The Matenrou *Matsuda Seiko *Maxim *Maximillion *MAXman *Medicalman *Megumi *Meltdown *Meteoman *Michael *Mince *Mitsuharu Mishima *Mr. Gatcha *Mister J.R. *Mr. Pipokuritto *Mr. Ship *Mr. Skateboard *Mister Typhoon *Moaidon *Moroccosea *Mosquitos *Musaka *Muscle, Harabote *Muscle, Ikemen *Muscle, Jacqueline N *Naankeeman *Nail Clipper Man *Namazunga *Namul *Nazcaman *Neo Chopin *Nikaido Mari *Nikaido Rinko *Nikuta Mukiko *Nils *The Noodleman *Norika *The Nosonman O *Octopus Army *OKAN *Ocolede *Onigawaraman *Onjiiman *Ortega *Osman *The Ozoneman P *Pachinker Z *Pantomimer *Paper Mummy *Pashango *Pele *The Plamoman *Plesioman *Poseidon *Power Commando Joe *Powerman *Power Walker *Pri-Clun *The Protector *Psychopath *Puripuriman R *Reborn Ashuraman *Rengeman *Rex King *Ricardo *The Rigany *Rina *Ringman *Ritode *Robert *Robin Grande *Robin Knight *Robin Mask *Robin Mouse *The Rock *Rodin Cut *Roseman S *Sabotenja Neyo *Saboten Man *The Sacrifice *Sakura *Samuu *Sasaki Yoneo *Savannah *Sayaka *Scarface *Scorpion *Sea Devil *Seiuchin *Senpuki *The Sensation *Sewing Machine *Sexy Machine #1 *Sexy Machine #2 *Sharkman *Sherlockman *Shikoutei *Shimao *Shinya *Shiva *Shumokun *Sister *Silva *Skull Crow *Sky Claw *Slotman *Snake Eye, The *Sneagator Jr. *The Spartacus *Specialman Jr. *Spikeman *Spinnerman *Spiralman *Sputnikman *Stamp, Duke *Strong Beetle *Stungun *The Submarine *Su Man *Sunriser *Suzy *Sweeney T *Takuya *Tanmenman *The Tattooman *Teddy the Giant *Tel-Tel Boy *The Tenmusuman *Tentacles *Tenryu *Terry the Kid *Thomas *Thunder *Thunder Clap *Thunder Storm *Tigur *Tomokazu *Tornado Fan *Topol *Trap the Jack *Trinity *Tsumekiriman *Tteok *Turtle Man U *Ueki Bachi *Ultimanoid *Unibozu V *Vacuum Taitei *Vectorman *Vincent *The Vinyl House *Virtualix *Voltman *Voyagerman W *Warsman Zwei *Wash Ass *Weaponman *Wooljin *Wu-Wei Y *Yamatoman *Yashamu *Yeti *Yoshigai *Yudetamago Z *Zicoman *2 *